cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
East Ecotopia
East Ecotopia: The Welfare of the People is the Supreme Law, L'Etat appartient aux Gens' ''La République d'Ecotopia de l'Est Republic of East Ecotopia Nation Information East Ecotopia is a new nation built off of Environmental principles. We will: Support Alliance members Never start war Adhere to the environment Never use nuclear weapons Hold libertarian values high Our new nation's ministers are: R. Carlson, E. Ecotopia Min. of Foreign Affairs, Trade and Environmental Justice (EMoT) S. Pershing, E. Ecotopia Min. of War, Natural Disasters, Internal Affairs and Alliance Affairs (EWar) P. Mason, E. Ecotopia Min. of Justice, Health, and Welfare (EJust) S. Willows, E. Ecotopia Min. of Minority Rights and General Affairs(EQuality) A. Checkdraft, E. Ecotopia Min. of Treasury, Commerce, Science and Culture (EXplain) B. Lightyear, E. Ecotopia Min. of Space Sciences and the Colonies (EStars) M. Brightcloud, E. Ecotopia Min. of The Regions and Bioregional Cooperation (EVote) We’re still a small government in a small country, so cabinet roles could one day be farmed out. Special Internal Agreements *No nuclear weapons will be on Ecotopian soil (secured between Environmental Justice and War) *Membership in the GPA (Foreign Affairs and War) *Because of a lack of a nuclear deterrent, massive funds will be stored for war (Treasury and War) History Before the revolution and backlash, the nation on this land was formerly called Kenya. But let us speak of what happened in the first place. Corruption, AIDS, and famine were rife in the former Republic of Kenya. A spark was bound to happen. After a revolt of 100,000 Kenyans demanding government action, at the request of the Kenyan Government, the British Commonwealth sent 5,000 troops to help quell the uprising against the Government. Such didn’t last, however. The British forces were routed, and had to depart shortly afterward. In the chaotic situation afterward, several dozen people were separated from their units, and left behind. Not wanting to embarrass the Crown twice, London sucked up this loss as the price of war. Ceremonies were held for the dead soldiers and the presumed POWs. XXX In the meanwhile, the soldiers left over moved far away from the chaos they were there to clear out. Noting that everyone headed to the city, and the countryside was abandoned, they went North, away from Nairobi. They found two villages, one slightly populated, and another a ghost town. They decided to set up camp here. The most senior of the group went to the neighboring village to talk to the chieftains there. It was a meeting of three and three: the most junior and most senior man of the village and the newcomers, a nurse from the battalion, and a housewife from the village. The women approached each other first. The newcomer woman took her right foot, drawing a crescent and a cross. Knowing a little bit of the local language, she says to the other woman “Dawa mke” (Medicine woman.) Then the villager handed her daughter over to the nurse, and smiled, showing her off to another hut. The second set, the junior men, watched the two women. Then the villager pretends to be pushing a shovel, then pretended to be eating food. After that, he pointed to himself, then put his hand out, indicating the whole village. The Sergeant called back for shovels and hammers. Two soldiers come running up with tools galore. The three of them go back to the supply depot established in the newcomer’s village. The elders look at each other, with the major nodding to his village counterpart. Then both burst into smiles, shaking hands. XXX As the months pass, all sorts of problems get solved. The language barrier is solved through the women training each other on basic words, and the help of two English-Swahili dictionaries. The power problem is solved by the engineers coming up with a crude windmill. The supply problem was solved by the logistic technicians traveling with the villagers to Tanzania, trading maize (corn) for new tools and gold. Realizing the potential of founding a new nation out of the chaos left by the former ROK, they named the new community Ecotopia of the East, or now rendered as East Ecotopia. Being near the Indian Ocean, and the French territories nearby, they welcomed the new immigrants to their nation. Slowly, the tide started to change with the makeup of their country. While founded by the descendants of the British, more and more French speakers came to Green Light, enough to reestablish the capital under the name “Luna Verde”. Government and Administration The government is unique, being best described as a combonation of Andorra and Athenian democracy. There are three branches, the Executive (President), the unicameral Legislature (the Commune) and the judicial (Court of Final Appeals). The legislature was based on the United Kingdom, until the reform of equality, which broke the House of Lords. The bioregions are designed by the Ministry of the Regions, with each bioregion being stable and whole ecosystems, cutting across language and ethnic boundaries. The bioregion is so important because that is where elections take place from, similar to States or Providences. Flag The flag of East Ecotopia is two red bands, representing the two groups who shed blood for the birth of this nation to take place: the Kenyans, and the British backup force. The green cedar tree represents it’s environmental values, and it’s commitment to growing ever skyward. In La Francophonie nations, the cedar is on a French tricolor instead. The tricolor is used only on East Ecotopian soil, and at the La Francophonie offices, or on the soil of French-speaking nations. Military Air Force Part of the Ministry of War. Comprises aircraft, regardless of deployment status. Internal Guard Part of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Comprises soldiers performing police functions in the country. Coast Guard (including Marines) Part of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Nautical security agency of East Ecotopia. Army Part of the Ministry of War. Comprises soldiers deployed. Environmental Guard Part of the Ministry of General Affairs. Comprises scientific personnel and security forces. Cleans up oil spills, forest fires, and other natural disasters. Worldwide deployable. Membership East Ecotopia is a member of the GPA (Green Protection Agency) alliance. While it will not support nuclear weapons on its territory, it will provide for the common defense as necessary. East Ecotopia, being both a UK spin-off, and a majority French-speaking nation, is both a member of the Commonwealth of Nations, and La Francophonie. Permanent Offices East Ecotopia is a small nation, so it can’t have offices everywhere. Our offices are co-located: USA: French Embassy in Washington, D.C. Science Cooperation Center: State University of New York College of Environmental Science and Forestry, Syracuse, NY Canada and Qubec: French Consulate in Quebec City Latin America and the Caribbean Sea: East Ecotopian Embassy, Cayenne, French Guiana Europe: Foreign and Commonwealth Office, London, UK Africa: No embassies - affairs are done directly Oceania, Asia and Australia: British High Commissioner’s Office, Canberra, Australia In addition, there are special missions to La Francophonie, Commonwealth of Nations, and the United Nations. Recent Events Because of an emphasis on internal development, the intruments of war shall be appropriately reduced to a manageable level. Category:Nations Category:Nations of Africa Category:Member of Green Protection Agency Category:French-speaking nations Category:English-speaking nations